a new story
by icecoldedwardtaylor
Summary: my firt story a new year in the duel academy new classmates and a new departure for a tag tournament
1. Chapter 1 corrected

well after reading the first review i think i needed to do major moving on this so it is now i think it is better this way excuse me if the last one was so bad please so just read and review help me to improve i do not know who reviewed but thanks i think it is getting better because of that so thanks again jaja well the only thing i didn't liked was that you atacked my science books respect them or you'll get a taste of my fury but thanks anyways so read and review please

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A new semester and a new life together that was wath Jaden thought when he remembered that he and Blair were a couple he remainded how he got a crush with her he remainded that last duel in which he told him to watch inside of her and he did and he didn't knew why but he kissed her and well she asked him if he wanted to be his boyfriend well they both were a couple for abut three months well it was a new semester and he spent some time with her well let me say it was a lot Jaden thought watching her at all times well chancellor Shepard was again back after the Gx tournament he was happy because of that because I didn't wanted them to be criticizing me all the time I knew they liked me but oh well I think I am fine with them both like friends more than a professor and people well a new semester he was so excited and more when we were told that some tryouts were taking place in the academy and also because when he started dating Blair, Yubel started being well more than a really good friend

Some people was there waiting for the boat to arrive when it arrived they took a look on the people that was coming for the tryouts, it was weird because there was only a period of tryouts at the start of the year and well it was uncommon

Jaden was there he dueled with a nice lady who happened to be a beautiful blonde girl he won but she was left in the obelisks well Jaden was still there when he heard a yell "hey come on this is you're best I think that It is only fame the reputation of this school!", I was pissed off but Crowler was there and he challenged the guy who yelled it was a tall way with brown messy hair and he was in a good shape, he used a pair of jeans a beige shirt and coat also a pair of brown shoes, well they started the duel

Crowler started, I summon my ancient gear soldier and set two face down cards your turn then the guy just drew his card and activated a giant trunade which left Crowler's monster without protection at least for a turn then he activated a tribute to the doomed and discarded something and left Crowler without protection, then he used a premature burial to special summon the card he discarded it was a luster dragon 2 then he summoned a spear dragon, after that he attacked Crowler directly, and bet him after that this strange guy jut get out of there

jaden was still in Osiris Red more because he wanted to be there but also because Blair was there too, well after the tryouts all the gang went to the auditorium except Alexis because he was sick and he was staying in the nurse's office,

well in the auditorium started a congress, and there they presented all the new duelists they were all surprised Aster Phoenix re-entered the Duel Academy and because of that he was set in the red dorms and the guy who bet Crowler was also in the red dorms mainly because he insulted Crowler although he just won in one turn well Aster was his room-mate and they both were driving us because they argued about everything and anything but well it was nothing else, Jaden wanted to go and look for Lexi because he was sick after all she was his best friend and he didn't went to see her on the first day of school well he went with all of the gang when they reached the nurse's office they noticed that guy, the new guy yes that one the one who bet Crowler, the one that could chill anyone who was a meter near to him and that wasn't all he was laughing and with Alexis, and he called her Lexi, when he realized we were there he just kissed Lexi on the chick and get out of there smiling yes he was even colder than Zane was well all the gang where there and we saw Lexi and they all got surprised she was blushing and blushing mad she was as red as a tomato so Mindy and Jazzmine started making her a lot of questions hey Lexi what have you been doing this two days? Having a party she replayed being sarcastic, then angry come on I was here I am sick, but tomorrow I am going to be in my dorm well and if you do not mind could yo tell us who the hell that guy was? He is a junior high school friend ok the guys said and after that they continued with the questions, well Alexis tell us who brought you these flowers? Edo brought them for me he knew that I liked geraniums a lot and before he left domino he bought me some ok and how he knew that? Because I don't know, why don't you ask him, come on Lexi we don't know him he only have argues with Aster, she started laughing Mindy was afraid because of why she started with that laughter sorry I started laughing because he talking with Aster is funny to think, the guys felt down in anime stile well another question Alexis replayed what are your feelings for him? I love him she said without thinking but when she realized what she said she tried to help it I am sorry I do not love him unfortunately it was too late everybody was shocked by this well Mindy continued at least he loves you back? I do not know Lexi replayed sadly then her frien continued well then we may see what is going on whit him then


	2. Chapter 2

another chapter come on review please so there it is fine i think

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well i guess we may see what happen with him Lexi said back and all the guys smiled at her but one of them was that happy of Lexi's confession he was Jaden he knew that he was with Blair nd he didn't had any right to don't trust in him but he was kind of jealous because Lexi never sais openly that she loved him and also she was sure of the things she said and she had never been like that when she was in love with him but why he was like this he had Blair and he was happy of it, wasn't he?everybody went to sleep but this guy thought of it after he could really fell asleep the next day happened as the others did this day was a little bit special because Lexi was going back to her room again and everybody was happy to have the obelisk queen back in the dorms and therefore all her friends had organized a tag duel tournament although they didn't had in mind that they were unpaired they just wanted to see their friend happy so after classes they reached the nurse's place to take notice that Lexi was carried in bridal style by that guy they were about to cry but he just put his index finger in his mouth and told ud to keep quiet and that LEXI WAS ASLEEP so the nurse told him to take her to her room Lexi wasn't moving at all her head was in that guy's chest and her arm's were like hugging him everybody were looking this romantic scene except one Jaden was mad he didn't knew why but he was so mad because of that well he just pretended to not be like that and also Blair was hugging him which made him to be pretty red and forget abut his anger in the way to the blue dorms Mindy and Jazz started making questions to this ne w guy what is your name? my name is Edo I am sorry that I have not already presented myself ok so why don't you explain to us your cold attitude? I am not cold he replayed everybody looked at him in a "yeah sure" way, he realized that, and explained that, it was his nature so they all may forgive him Jaden just went over and asked him why he was carrying Lexi, he looked at him and smiled for the first time they saw it well the nurse told me as I said and also she is my friend and I do take care of my friends a lot, do you?? Jazz popped out and make Jaden felt down and then she smiled at him he just smiled back and said, yes I do Jazmine just smiled even harder at him starting to tease him he just looked back scared trying to fake the other guys with a smile Jazmine looked at him and asked him why he was so worried about Lexi he just looked at her then he looked a point in the horizon and firmly said that he knew her since they both were little kids and also that she was really important to him because she was one of the only friends he had and you do love her Mindy said firmly well I do not know he said shocked by the question,I think I do but I don't know if she takes care of other guy or if she does really care about me she did gave me some reasons for thinking that she loves me but I don't know jaden popped out and asked him which signals of her care he said well once we were lost in a school trip and we were lost I used to be overprotective but I got injured and she was like hey be carefull I am going to take care of you, yes now you just lay and I am going to look for the teachers fortunately the teachers found us then another time was in a cristmas party we were with our families together and we were under the mistletoe we looked at each other we were like eight years old and our parents were laughing when they saw us becoming red after they told us to kiss and I just pecked her in the chick she grabbed her chick and kept looking at me and that pendant she always use I GAVE HER IT TOO AND ALSO WE HAD KEPT IN TOUCH since we were separated by letters Mindy reminded that she saw Lexi writing dome letters with hearths in the is and ending with loves and all that romantic stuff yes he said back and told her that he had a bunch of letters form her everybody noticed that Jasmine was falling in love with that guy because of her look she thought inside of her that it was fine although her best friend also liked him but she wasn't giving her a chance for getting Edo, when they reached the obelisks dorms it was too late so they arranged another duel meeting so everybody just left to they're dorms Jazmine was waiting for Edo she was blushing looking at him, he watched her back and asked her if she was doing fine she was blushing madly but because it was dark he didn't noticed it she was pretty nervous so she just said an aha he just smiled at her and pecked her in the chick and went to his dorm running she just kept staring at him and then felt asleep having a lot of dreams about her and this new guy, the next day started as the other everybody fell asleep in crowler's class although there were some laughs it was the favourite couple Lex and Edo were laughing together remembering of old times and starting to tell the other what they've done in they're time they spent separated they were the most lovely couple everybody thought


End file.
